Avatar: The Era of Kamara Book One: Energy
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Years after Avatar Korra suspiciously died...a new Legend was born into the Earth Kingdom. A young teenage girl named Kamara took on the responsibility of being the Avatar. She arrives in Republic City only to see that it is being run by a tyrannical President and that Firebenders, Waterbenders, Earthbenders and Airbenders are mysteriously disappearing around the city.
1. Index

**God I love Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra so much!**

 **I can remember when I was a little kid so excited to see the first ever episode of Avatar. Good times.**

 **My favorite episode of Avatar would have to be The Runaway. So much hilarious Toph moments not to mention Katara moments.**

 **I wish that those two would've worked together some in Legend of Korra, don't you?**

 **My favorite Legend of Korra episode would have to be The Venom of the Red Lotus. Why? Because it has so much action and fighting. But I guess I would have to say that I love all the Season Finale episodes of Korra.**

 **I'm probably just weird like that. Aren't we all?**

 _ **Avatar: The Era of Kamara**_

 _ **Book 1: Energy**_

 _ **Chapter 0: Index**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't know _why_ I should say it when you already know. But okay. I do not own the Avatar series, or its Characters. All that belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko who have made an awesome show that children, teenagers and young adults all over have yearned to watch over the years. The only thing I own is my OC's all the original Characters belong to Bryke.

 **Summary:** Years after Avatar Korra suspiciously died...a new Legend was born into the Earth Kingdom. A young teenage girl named Kamara took on the responsibility of being the Avatar. She arrives in Republic City only to see that it is being run by a tyrannical President and that Firebenders, Waterbenders, Earthbenders and Airbenders are mysteriously disappearing around the city.

 **Credits:** This is based on Characters and Concepts by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

Avatar Kamara. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zendaya

Avatar Korra. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Janet Varney

Mako. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . David Faustino

Bolin. . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . P. J. Byrne

Asami Sato. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Seychelle Gabrielle

Tenzin. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . J. K. Simmons

Lin Beifong. . . . . . . . . . . . . Mindy Sterling

Kian. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Logan Lerman

Loruk. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ross Lynch

Yuki. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tara Strong

Daskana. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dove Cameron

President Horu. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Benedict Cumberbatch

Senna. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Alex McKenna

Chief Tonraq. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . James Remar

Chief Desna. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Aaron Himelstein

Chief Eska. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Aubrey Plaza

Bumi. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Richard Riehle

Kya. . . . . . . . . . . . . Lisa Edelstein

Iknik Blackstone Varrick. . . . . . . . . . . . John Michael Higgins

Zhu Li Moon. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Stephanie Sheh

Kai. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Skyler Brigmann

Pema. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Maria Bamford

Jinora. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kiernan Shipka

Ikki. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Debi Mae West

Meelo. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Liam Hemsworth

Rohan. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Peyton Meyer

Suyin Beifong. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Anne Heche

Baatar Senior. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jim Meskimen

Baatar Beifong Junior. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Todd Haberkorn

Huan Beifong. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jason Marsden

Opal Beifong. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Alyson Stoner

Wei and Wing Beifong. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Marcus Toji

King Wu. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sunil Malhotra

Fire Lord Iroh II. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dante Basco

Fire Lady Ming. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kate Higgins

Fire Prince Topai. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dylan O'Brian

Fire Princess Tila. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Colleen Villard

Kuvira. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Zelda Williams

Haden. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Noah Ringer

Grandma Bao. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Leigh-Allyn Baker

Ting. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Cindy Robinson

Koata. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Brandon T. Jackson

Asuka. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mitchel Musso

Siyu. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Emily Osment

Naoki. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mae Whitman

Yasuko. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Alexandra Daddario

Jang. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . John Morrison

Foji. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin

Nebula. . . . . . . . . . . . . Kevin Michael Richardson

Fing Lee. . . . . . . . . . . . Dwayne Johnson

Iroh. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Greg Baldwin

Raava. . . . . . . . . . . April Stewart

* * *

 **There goes the Voice Actors for the Characters of LoK and my OC's.**

 **But don't worry guys! Chapter 1...well, technically this is Chapter 1...oh screw it! Chapter 1 will be coming in like a few days so get ready for that!**

 **All right, I'll see you in the first Chapter!**


	2. Energy: Nice To Meet You, Avatar

**Okay, here we are with the first Chapter. Thank you all for being patient.**

 **You guys are awesome.**

 **And since you're so awesome. Let's roll on with the story.**

 _ **Avatar: The Era of Kamara**_

 _ **Book 1: Energy**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Nice To Meet You, Avatar.**_

 _ **"It's all right. People usually assume I'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself." - Asami Sato.**_

* * *

Tan hands pressed themselves on golden double-doors, the hands were sweaty and shaky. They belonged to a man. His eyes were wide, full of disbelief, the color of his eyes were light green, his skin was tan like he came from the Watertribe which was odd since his eyes were green, his hair was dark, long and glossy but held and pulled back in a rubberband and he had a small patch of black hair on his chin. He was dressed real nice and fancy. He wore a dark red and black suit that was spotless and had no wrinkles whatsoever, gold rings with different color jewels were on his fingers and his black formal shoes seemed to have a shine to it when the light hit them. All in all a pretty good looking guy.

He cleared his throat and finally pushed the doors open walking into City Hall with a solemn but almost frightened look. He just couldn't believe that she was gone. She was powerful and had an undefeated streak. How could she be gone just like that? He finally took his seat at a table that was seated with a few people. The rest of the World Leaders.

Fire Lord Iroh II of the Fire Nation, Chief Tonraq of the Southern Watertribe, Chief Eska and Desna of the Northern Watertribe, King Wu of Ba Sing Se and Tenzin of the Air Nation. Chief Lin Beifong stood behind Tenzin with her arms behind her back with a fierce look in her pale green eyes. It was silent until the man said, "You all know why I called you here. Especially you, Chief Tonraq."

Tonraq narrowed his cerulean eyes at the man. His eyes were so full of sadness and hurt. "Of course we know. This is my daughter we're talking about, President Horu."

The man in the red suit, Horu, nodded lightly. "I know that. Now, you all know why I called you here. To discuss the...the tragic death of Avatar Korra and the next Avatar."

Lin's eyes glanced down sadly as did Tenzin's. They were, in fact, friends with Korra, after all the years they've spent together...it was hard to know that she had died by an unknown cause. Iroh frowned slightly, "Avatar Korra and I were friends somewhat. But what _I want_ to know is how did she die? She was only 31 years old so she couldn't have died from old age like every other Avatar."

Wu's eyes got big and he gasped dramatically getting the other World Leader's attention. "Maybe, now I'm just spitballing here, she was poisoned in her sleep! Or she had the plague! O-Or she was _killed_!"

"If she was killed then I would have out an all-points bulletin to find the person who did it," Lin told Wu who hummed in thought.

"And, poisoned?" Tenzin asked stroking his long goatee, "I don't think anyone would attempt to poison Korra. She's far too strong for a normal person to do such a thing."

President Horu was now puzzled. "But was she not poisoned by Zaheer during her teenage years?" He asked Tenzin. Tonraq and Lin glared at him for bringing up the memory. It was a rough few years for Korra. Being poisoned like that nearly destroyed her and the Avatar Cycle. But thank the Spirits she was strong enough to fight it off and Lin's little half-sister, Suyin, saved her just in time.

"Yes. She was. But when she recovered, she became stronger than ever. And after her fight with Kuvira, she had to travel the world to help parts of the Earth Kingdom that Kuvira conquered, different people tried to take her life during this journey...but none succeeded," The Air Master said.

Now, President Horu was silent and Tonraq silently thanked the Spirits for this. Wu slapped his knee with a grin, "I figured it out! I figured out how Avatar Korra died!" The World Leaders and Chief Lin rolled their eyes facing him, "She fell off a cliff. Bam! Just like that."

Desna furrowed his brows. "Not that I'm a fan of cousin Korra...I don't think she's foolish enough to do that," He said dully. Obviously he was bored. He was just about to throw his tailor in jail for getting his cuffs wrong for the hundredth time! The others glanced at him and he shrugged, "What? I said I wasn't a fan of her."

"But now that Avatar Korra has died...who will be the next Avatar?" President Horu asked them.

"Hmm, Fire, Air, Water..." Iroh trailed off. He snapped his fingers, "The next Avatar will be born in the Earth Kingdom."

Wu now had a serious look plastered on his face. "So what do you want me to do? Search everywhere in the Earth Kingdom to look for him or her?"

"That's what the White Lotus did to find Korra," Lin murmured loud enough for the others to hear.

"Then that's what we'll do."

"And when you find the new Avatar, bring him or her straight to Republic City," President Horu told Wu.

"What?" Tenzin interrupted Wu who was about to respond to the President, "No. Just like every other Avatar, him or her must train in order to hone their abilities."

"Did your father, Avatar Aang, stay in one place just to practice the four elements?" The President questioned Tenzin who narrowed his grayish-bluish eyes at him. How dare he bring up his father's name like that! "No, he did not. Therefore, the Avatar will come directly to Republic city after him or her is found."

"Which will take a few years," Tonraq said. A confused look crossed the President's face, "The Avatar won't show its powers until it's at the right age. Korra showed signs of being the Avatar when she was only four years old."

"So what?" Eska spoke up from being quiet, "We just wait a couple of years until a child shows signs of being the Avatar? That's no fun. And I thought being Chief was boring _enough_."

Tenzin was silent until he whispered, "Yes. For now...we must wait."

* * *

 **[Fourteen Years Later/Ba Sing Se/Lower Ring]**

"Try and wait for this!" Shouted a feminine voice.

A medium sized boulder was bent from the ground and was shot at a boy who had a terrified look on his face. Before he could cry out for help, the boulder came charging at him so he threw his hands up bending an Earth Wall up from the ground to shield him from the boulder. The wall cracked but did not break.

He sighed out in relief thanking the Spirits that he wasn't crushed by the boulder. He then growled narrowing his eyes at the person who bent the rock at him. "Kamara!" He yelled in anger. His skin was tan but not like Watertribe kind of tan, it was a lighter tan, his eyes were meadow green, his hair was messy like he just crawled out of bed, his hair was jet black, he looked lean and muscular but not bulging, he was shirtless showing off his bare chest, his feet were bare and he wore green baggy pants.

"Hm?" She grinned innocently, "Did I do something wrong, Koata?" Her skin was fair but looked a little light tan, she had long light brown hair that stopped at her shoulder blades, blonde highlights were mixed in her hair, her eyes were like noneother, hazel brown, she wore a jumpsuit jacket that was unzipped, the jacket was green and brown lines went down on it, underneath her jacket was a skin tight light green tank-top, she had dark green pants, the hem of her pants were rolled up to the bottom of her knees, she wore dark brown boots and a necklace star-shaped was around her neck.

"Uh, yes!" He barked with rage and aggravation. He turned to the small house behind them, "Grandma! Kamara's throwing rocks at me _again_!" He whined with a smirk.

The door swung open quickly with a loud snap causing the two to jump in mild surprise. Did Koata bother their grandmother at the wrong time or what? But the person who stepped out of the house was not their grandmother, but their grandmother's daughter-in-law. A woman around her mid-thirties had an angry look on her face. Her asparagus green eyes looked intense, her light colored skin shined in the sun's rays, her jet black hair fell to her shoulders, she wore a traditional Earth Kingdom dress and she was barefoot.

"Oh, crap," Koata muttered as his sweat dropped.

Kamara smiled nervously at the woman holding her hands up in a surrender gesture. "M-Mom!" She said, fright crawled up her voice. This woman, her and Koata's mother, did not look too happy one bit. And if she wasn't happy then all hell would break loose. She narrowed her eyes at her brother, "You couldn't have just kept your mouth shut?!" She hissed at him.

Wait, she's blaming him? "Wha-?! _You're_ the one that shot the rocks at me!"

Their mother growled pointing at finger at them. "Stop making all that noise, this instant! Your poor grandmother is trying to rest! Now...the next person who makes a bunch of ruckus will be the one to get it tonight!" After saying that, her entire attitude changed in a heartbeat. Now, she was smiling warmly and lovingly, "Okay, sweethearts, be good and play nice. Dinner'll be ready in ten minutes."

She then walked back into the house slamming the door shut behind her. "That was a close one..." Kamara sighed. She grabbed Koata by his shoulder glaring poisonous daggers at his head, " _Play nice_ , remember?"

Koata scoffed shrugging her hand off, "You're. The. One. Who. Needs. To. Play. Nice," He told her, he emphasized his point by poking her in the chest with each word. She slapped his hand off with a frown. She was about to say something smart until he frowned looking out into the street, "Whoa. Wait, look."

She followed his gaze at seeing some Dai Li agents going inside a woman and, what looked to be, her husband's house. Beside the couple was Ba Sing Se's esteemed King, King Wu dressed all fancied up wearing his famous smile with two Dai Li by his side. Kamara made a face at that. This happened everyday to different people. They should just hurry and give up already.

"Ugh, are they _still_ trying to find the next Avatar?" Kamara asked her brother who shrugged, "They've been searching all over the Earth Kingdom for _years_ and haven't found the dumb Avatar yet!"

"Hey! Don't call the Avatar dumb. We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for the Avatar."

"Whatever."

"Have you forgotten all those great tales about the Avatar grandma use to tell us when we were little?"

"...Nope. But I do have irritating dreams about them. Last night my dream was about Avatar Aang busting this criminal, along with Toph Beifong, named Yakone," Kamara said. But it always seemed like more of a vision instead of a dream. Or a lost memory that's been found again.

Koata smiled. "And that's happening because you respect the Avatar! Avatar Kyoshi..."

"Had a dream about her creating Kyoshi Island."

"Avatar Roku..."

"Had a dream about him being destroyed by a volcano that was spewing out molten lava."

"Avatar Aang..."

"I told you the Yakone dream...but I did have another dream about him fighting Fire Lord Ozai."

"And finally Avatar Korra, the hottest Avatar of all time!" His green eyes beamed dreamily imagining Korra in a swimsuit.

His sister scrunched her nose up in disgust. "She's dead. Plus she's older than you! You have a thing for older women or something?" She asked him arching a brow.

He blushed with wide eyes shaking his head, "What, no! No! Never! I-I just said- w-well, I-I think...Korra's just sexy when she's younger! ...And maybe when she's older too..." He muttered blushing even harder.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." She said, "But, yeah. I had a dream about her too. Weird, though...her and this girl were talking while sitting on these steps, then the girl suggests that her and Korra go on some trip, Korra agrees and the girl picks the Spirit World. They go to the Portal, smile at eachother, hold hands and go in looking at eachother all lovey-dovey."

Koata's face fell, "Korra's a lesbian? There goes my chance of getting an Avatar for a girlfriend..."

"You can't get Korra to be your girlfriend because she's dead! Dead I tell you! Dead!"

Before Koata could reply, a terrified scream erupted from the home that was being checked for the new Avatar. Both teens eyes widened and looked at where the scream came from, at the couple's home, a young teenage girl was in the clutches of one of the Dai Li agents. The husband and wife begged the Dai Li man to let go of the girl but he refused. King Wu stepped in arguing with the agent, Kamara narrowed her eyes at the scene and began to sneak over to them.

Koata tried to grab her but failed. "'Mara!" He whispered loudly. He groaned throwing his head back and following her. Finally reaching the house, Kamara crouched behind a bush and he did the same scowling at her, "Sis, we need to go back to _our_ house and mind our _own_ business. This has nothing to do with-"

"Will you shush up?!" She hissed quietly. He frowned with a sigh while she listened in on what was happening.

"...Let this girl go right now!" King Wu was demanding the Dai Li agent angrily.

The agent narrowed his eyes at the King still holding his grip on the girl. "I'm sorry, my King. But I cannot," He said, "This girl is obviously the Avatar. She's just trying to hide her abilities so she can throw the entire world into chaos and destruction!"

"Hey! If she can't do all four elements then she isn't the Avatar you dumbass!" Wu told the agent. He marched up to the agent grabbing his arm with a tight grip, he started to pull on the agent's arm with grunts, "Let...her...go...! She... _obviously_... _is not_...the Avatar! Wow! You're strong!"

The agent growled, "My King if you do not let go I will be forced to-"

"Forced to do what now?" Asked Kamara with her arms crossed over her chest. Koata cursed silently slapping his forehead. An unpleased look covered Kamara's face and Koata sighed standing up with an awkward look on.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh...heh heh, hi...?"

"This is Royal business!" The Dai Li agent snapped at them both, Wu slowly released his arm with a happy look at seeing the two teens he didn't even know but was happy that they intervened. Maybe later he'll reward them if they don't die, "So go back to what ever sewer you came from, peasants!"

Koata grinned nervously, "Oh, yeah! Sorry, sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt! So, uh...we'll be leaving right-"

Kamara smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you there, buster, but we don't happen to live in a sewer. Now, drop the girl or you'll be getting a first class ticket to I'm-Going-To-Kick-Your-Ass-Wonderland," She told him cracking her knuckles. There was a fight brewin', and she was ready to be in it.

"This is not a child's game, little girl!"

"And this is not a way for you to treat young girls," She fired back. Her eyebrows knitted, "So I'll ask again... _let her go_."

The girl in the agent's grip whimpered as he tightened his grip on the back of her collar. He smirked, "Then come and get her."

"That's how you wanna play it? All right then."

"Hmph. Your funeral, little girl," He quickly dropped the girl who screamed while being entrapped in an Earth Trap. She struggled trying to get out of it but failed. Wu now had worried eyes for the girl and growled.

"Enough!" He shouted facing the Dai Li agent, "Release her and step down at once or I'll have you executed in no time!"

The agent sighed closing his eyes. "Just like your predecessor...so blind even though you see well," He brought his fist upward bending the Earth up and encasing Wu in an Earth Trap. He did the same to the other agents who were forced to intervene now. He charged at Kamara who gasped at this, she took one step forward and brought her hand upward bending a Earth Column up from the ground and under the agent's feet sending him in mid-air.

However, he flipped to the ground with a skid and bent Earth Gloves at Kamara who created an Earth Wall to shield her from the infamous gloves. The wall was suddenly pushed to her and she hopped over it landing on her knees. The agent came flying down and landed in front of her, before she could crack him in the face with a medium-sized rock, he bent an Earth Glove at her hand. Its grip tightened on her hand and she cried out as it was bent onto the Earth Wall roughly. She groaned glaring at him.

"Kamara!" Koata cried out for his sister. This brought him into action, he flipped over to wall and flicked his wrists then pushed his hands out creating a wave of Earth under the man's feet causing him to yelp and fall on his rear. He ran over to Kamara and yanked the glove off of her wrist turning the glove into rubble. She fell down to her knees and he crouched down beside her with worry, "You okay?" She nodded lightly, "You don't need to do this. I know it seems wrong but this isn't something worth getting yourself hurt over! Let's go while we have the chance."

"...You don't get it..." Kamara grunted, "I can't turn my back on people who need help the most. It's just not who I am, Koata..."

Koata's eyes scanned his sister's face, it was filled with determination. Sometimes he wished his little sister was actually normal. He sighed in defeat knowing that his words still wouldn't get through to her. "All right...if you're gonna get yourself bruised up then I may as well help you out," Kamara looked up at him with wide eyes, a big grin then found itself on her lips.

She patted his cheek lightly. "You aren't much of a jerk are you bro?" She teased and earned a frown from him. Kamara got back to her feet and hopped into a fighting stance along with Koata, "You ready?" She asked him narrowing her eyes at the agent who stood up with a glare locked on them.

"Tch, ready as I'll ever be," Koata said. He brought his fist up in the air making a medium sized boulder pop up from the ground and he punched forward sending the boulder towards the Dai Li agent who flipped out of the way but gasped when two more chunks of Earth was shot at him by Kamara. He gritted his teeth redirecting the boulders to her.

Kamara used both her hands to stop each chunk of Earth. Sweat ran down her face and she bent them behind her. The Dai Li agent bent an Earth Glove forward and it clutched around Koata's face. His cries were muffled by the gloves as he fell back on the ground. "Koata!" Kamara cried but looked back and saw that the Dai Li man was gone.

"He's beneath you!" Wu shouted to her, "Beneath you!"

Before Kamara could react, the ground below her feet broke as the Dai Li man twirled from out of the ground causing her to fall back. He planted his feet on the ground. Anger built up inside of her and Koata bent the glove off of his face, instead of yelling at the man, jets of red and orange fire erupted from Kamara's mouth surprising both the Dai Li and herself. Koata gasped rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he looked again and saw the fire still shooting out from her mouth at the man who backed away slowly with an almost fearful look.

 _"Wait...she can Firebend?! That can't be...because she can only Earthbend...oh no...don't tell me she's-"_ Koata's thoughts were cut off when Wu began to cheer loudly attracting attention from Koata, the other Dai Li agents, the girl's parents and the girl.

He stopped cheering when he saw them staring at him. He cleared his throat and tried to look serious, "Um, yes, yes, very good. So what? We, uh, found the Avatar apparently and she's kicking...you know, I _always_ forget that guy's name."

"Te Wong, sir," One of the entrapped Dai Li agents told him.

"Yeah!" Wu said remembering, "Oh, yeah! That's his name! Say, why didn't you guys help me when Te Wong was hurting that poor girl?"

The entrapped Dai Li agent sighed. "No offense, sir, but you have a _terrible_ memory. Don't you remember? The last time we helped you out you told us to stand back and let you handle everything until you gave us word to intervene."

Wu hummed in thought, "Well...I wasn't serious!"

"You never are, sir."

Te Wong gulped when Kamara stood up and stopped spewing out fire. She coughed as smoke started to come out of her mouth, she panted breathlessly trying to gather her thoughts. _"Okay...okay...relax, Kamara. Relax. Now, what the flip just happened? Oh, yeah. I started blasting fire out of my-OH MY SPIRITS I CAN FIREBEND! ...Stay calm! Stay calm! Okay...I can Firebend and I know I can Earthbend, duh. But Firebending? ...Oh, no. Oh, no! No! No! No! Why?! I'm the freaking Avatar! Thanks a lot Spirits!"_ She thought angrily and narrowed her eyes at Te Wong. She pointed her finger at him and he flinched slightly, "It's over, man. Release _everyone_ at once or else."

Te Wong balled his hands into fists bringing them upward he then stomped the ground hard and brought his fists downward making the Earth Traps crumble away. The girl, now free, cried as she ran over to her worried parents who encased her in hugs. Wu dusted himself off with a bright smile, but that smile soon turned into a scowl that was locked on Te Wong.

He pointed at him. "Ti Wing!" He began in a deep voice but was interrupted when one of the Dai Li agent's tapped his shoulder lightly, "What is it?"

"It's _Te Wong_ , sir."

Wu blinked, "Oh. Yeah," He grinned sheepishly then turned his scowl back on, "Te Wong! You have violated my trust and put an innocent life in danger. Therefore, I sentence you, to five years in prison. Maybe then you'll learn some manners or two," He sniffed the air and snapped his fingers, "Dai Li! Arrest this man immediately and get him out of my sight!"

The Dai Li nodded stepping forward, Te Wong swallowed he was about to bend his Earth Gloves at them until they did the same. The gloves caught onto his ankles and hands causing him to lose his balance and crash down to the ground on his knees. Five Dai Li agents ran over to him lifting him up to his feet roughly walking away with him in their grip.

Wu sighed shaking his head in slight disappointment, but that expression changed when his eyes locked on Koata and Kamara, a bright smile formed on his tan lips when he walked up to them. The siblings's eyes widened and they bowed down to him to show their respect. "It is an _honor_ to meet you in the flesh King Wu," Koata said.

The King chuckled lightly waving off the whole Bow-Down-To-Your-King-Or-Else thing. He was the cool kind of King, not the I'll-Execute-You-If-You-Don't-Get-My-Shoe-Size-Right kind. Even though he did hate it when his Royal Servants did get his shoe size wrong most of the time. "Nah, don't bow to me," Wu told them, "I mean, come on, I'm nothing special, you guys. Just an ordinary King, that's human of course...but maybe... _super_ human."

Kamara blinked, "Riiiight. 'Cuz that explains _so_ much, doesn't it?" Koata elbowed her in her side with a frown for being disrespectful, "Ow. Jerk," She punched him in his arm and he winced in pain clutching it.

"Wow. Here I was thinking that the next Avatar wouldn't be so physical like its predecessor," Wu said. He sighed, "Korra sure was a tough one, just like her successor here," He winked at Kamara.

Kamara made a sick face and punched Wu in his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain and fall down on his rear clutching his shoulder. The Dai Li narrowed their eyes at Kamara taking a small step forward just in case if things got nasty. "Wu down! Wu down!" The King whined.

"Kamara!" Koata hissed.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it! It's like I remember him personally and stuff! And that I used to do that a lot!" Kamara said, "So it isn't my fault. It's Korra's."

Two Dai Li helped Wu back up to his feet and dusted him off. "Thanks for that!" Wu told Kamara sarcastically and she rolled her eyes, "But this is so exciting! Oh my Spirits! We need to speak with your parents about this! You! Avatar Kamara! The current Avatar! Spirits, this is gonna headline _all_ newspapers all over the world," He shot her a grin, "You're famous, kid."

Kamara's eyes widened at that. Her? Famous? No way. She's just the Avatar. A person who's responsible for saving and protecting the people of the world. A person who's supposed to bring balance to the world. Someone who has the ability to control all four elements-maybe she would be a little famous. "Mom and grandma are _so_ going to flip out!" She grinned, "Let's go! Our house isn't far. It's right there in fact," She told Wu pointing at her and Koata's home that was just a few blocks across from them.

Wu's grin stretched some more. "All right then! Let's go."

* * *

The group arrived at their destination and Koata wrapped his hand around the doorknob and twisted it open. He walked in with a smile, Kamara pushed him out of her way with an excited look on her face. Wu stepped in the home and grimaced at it. Its walls were dirty along with the floor, a horrid smell filled the room, the couch was ripped and had stuffing coming out of its holes and lets say he was afraid to go into the next room.

"Mom! Grandma! We've got company!" Koata shouted in unison with Kamara.

"Why are you two late for dinner?" Demanded their mother's voice that was heard from the kitchen. She stomped out of the kitchen along with a elderly lady around her late sixties, she had grayish white hair that was in a french braid, her smile was warm and welcoming, her eyes were as green as grass, her skin was light, she wore an old Earth Kingdom dress that was light green and had white streaks.

"Don't worry my grandchildren," The old lady said with a warm smile, "Your mother is just upset that she burnt the rice balls."

"No I'm not," Their mother grumbled.

"Oh, yes you are, Ting."

"Grandma Bao, mom," Kamara interrupted them and they turned to her. She stepped off to the side to reveal the Dai Li agents along with King Wu, who wore a small smile. Ting and Grandma Bao gasped at seeing Wu, "We'd like to introduce you to-"

Ting raced over to Wu with a shy smile scratching her cheek using her index finger. "H-Hi, I'm Ting, Kamara and Koata's mother. Their _single_ mother. They didn't get in trouble did they?"

Wu chuckled lightly shaking his head, "Oh no. Nope. How rude of me," He knelt down taking Ting's hand and planting a kiss on it, "It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Ting. I am King Wu."

Ting flushed with a blissful look about to faint until Koata cleared his throat loudly getting their attention. Kamara grinned, "Mom, Grandma Bao...King Wu and his Dai Li guys are here to find the next Avatar."

"Oh?" Grandma Bao said. She smiled at the Dai Li agents, "You look like fine young men, can you help me make the tea?" The agents blinked exchanging looks before shrugging and following her into the kitchen.

Ting took a seat on the couch puckering her lips to the side. "Found the Avatar?" She repeated, "What do you mean exactly?"

Wu hesitated, on sitting on that dirty and torn couch, but sat next to Ting holding her hands in his with a small smile, "Sweet, sweet, innocent, Ting," He said, "I'm here because I'm looking for the Avatar. And...your daughter is the next Avatar."

Ting's eyes widened at hearing this information. Her baby was the Avatar? The Avatar? Her eyes averted over to Kamara who nodded confirming this surprising information. "...T-T-The Avatar...? Amazing. My baby girl is going to save the world," She whispered with tears welling up in her eyes with a happy smile. She jumped off the couch yanking Wu up to his feet, "My baby's the Avatar! Do you know what this means?" She asked Wu who blushed at close her face was to his.

"Uh, yeah," Wu said, "But can I say that your eyes are probably more gorgeous than the glow of the moon at night."

"You are so charming," Ting said. The two stared into eachother's eyes with a smirk.

"Gross," Koata commented with knitted brows. He didn't want to see his mom and the King flirting with eachother, "But anyways. Back to Kamara being the Avatar."

Wu backed away from Ting (much to her dismay), "Oh, yeah!" He clasped his hands together with a flashy grin, "Now, Mrs. Ting, since Kamara is the Avatar she has a duty to the world and must master the four elements. And after Avatar Korra died President Horu of Republic City wanted the new Avatar to be safe and not going around the world without knowing where he or she is going."

 _"Grandpa did that,"_ Kamara thought with a pout. She wanted to parade around the world without any idea of where she was going.

"...So that's why she must be escorted to, live and train in, Republic City. All I need right now...is _your_ permission."

Ting stared at her daughter. She loved Kamara with all her heart and wanted nothing more but for Kamara to be happy. So she closed her eyes with a small sigh allowing her tears to roll down her cheeks, a happy smile crossed her lips once more, "Do you want to go, Kamara?" She asked opening her eyes to see her baby girl's face.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes! I do! More than anything!"

"...Keep her safe, please," Ting faced Wu who nodded.

"You can count on it."

Kamara walked over to her mother and embraced her lovingly. She tried to hold back the tears but they broke free when her mother hugged her back tightly. Grandma Bao and the Dai Li returned with steaming hot cups of delicious tea. Wu happily accepted a cup and sniffed it with a smile before sipping it. He noticed that Grandma Bao had two packed gray backpacks and smiled softly when Ting and Kamara broke apart with sad, but happy smiles.

Koata tapped his two index fingers together nervously before saying, "So, uh, mom...since Kamara is leaving...I know that the Avatar had their friends or family travelling with them a-and, well, I'd like to do the same for this Avatar. Uh, so...what I'm trying to say is-"

"You can leave with Kamara as well, Koata," Ting said and Koata grinned before running up to her with joy and a big hug. She chuckled hugging her beloved son back, "Don't get too excited!" He eventually pulled away with a smile and she told both her children sternly, "You two better not cause havoc in the city! If you do I'll come all the way to Republic City just to punish you! Promise to write me letters _everyday_! And make some friends. And Kamara, listen to your Masters. Protect the world with all your might, you two."

"We will," They said together.

Grandma Bao walked up to her grandchildren and they hugged her as well. After the hugging, she gave them both their respective backpacks. "Do not worry, my grandchildren," She said softly with a sigh, "I knew this day would come. The world obviously has big plans for you both and wants you to take advantage of it. The world still has its past heroes, yes. But it's time for your generation to take the task of protecting the world. And I know you'll do great things. Goodbye, Koata, Avatar Kamara. I will see you both again soon."

The two smiled sadly, not trusting their voice, they nodded. Wu ushered them out of the door quickly with his Dai Li agents by his side. They yelled "I love you" and "We'll see you soon" to their mother and grandmother. Ting sniffled using a napkin to dab her wet eyes. Grandma Bao embraced her daughter-in-law letting the small tears run down her face as well.

The little troublemaker children they knew and raised...were gone. Now, they were grown up and were taking a shot out at the world.

A dark clothed body looked inside the house through the window and crouched down. The person took a walkie-talkie out from the bag that was slung around their shoulder. The person raised the walkie-talkie to their ear, "I found her..." The person's voice was husky.

 _"Yes, Fing Lee?"_ The walkie-talkie crackled.

"...I found the Avatar just like you requested," The person named Fing Lee repeated to the walkie-talkie in a quiet tone.

 _"Really? Is it a female or male?"_

"Female," He answered, "King Wu is taking them to Republic City just as we speak."

 _"Hmm...wait a minute, them?"_

"A boy probably fifteen is coming with her. Most likely her brother."

 _"Return to Republic City immediately. We have some plans to accelerate."_

* * *

 **Dun! Dun! Dun!**

 **So many questions to ask! I know! I know!**

 **Even I have questions and I made this!**

 **But if you do have questions or just want to give your comment about this, click that Review box and type away.**

 **And I might answer your questions in the next chapter.**

 **So if you want...click to my profile page, sit back, relax, click on one of my other stories and just read.**

 **It's simple as ABC guys.**

 **And I am planning on letting this be a 4-book series.**

 **Anyways, see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
